The Humble Diaries of Haruno
by CoCoBunnyBoo
Summary: She was one of the top students. How was it that I've never seen her before? Sweat slowly trickled down the side of my temple as I started to look over the academic ceremony pictures. She was there, every single one, she was in them. A smile that was noticeable was found on her lips in each picture and with each pictures I was in as well. "How…" I questioned myself.
1. Chapter 1

The Humble Diaries of Haruno

By CoCoBunny

**Writer's Introduction:** "Hello Readers. I hope all is well. Thank you for tuning in. I'm sure as you have noticed I do not write and or post much anymore, frankly, I've been super busy. I hope you can enjoy this little story I'm trying to dedicate myself to. Thank you again. Ja'Ne" – CB

**Disclaimer:** I do not by any means own Naruto in any such way. Thank you for letting me fanfic.

**Summary:** Fate can be funny, whether you realize it or not. Sometimes laughing at your own misery can bring you happiness in the darkest of hours.

**Chapter One:** Notice Me…Please.

_By Stander's Point Of View_

Every day for the past few weeks, I have watched a young girl constantly have conflict. The conflict being, bullies. Her unique appearance was one of the many causes to her conflict with the individuals being aggressive towards her. Simply, she stands out to an extreme amount.

_Pink hair..._

I watched as it was currently being tugged on and grounded against the academy's' baseball field. I could not hear what the quarrel was about, but whatever it was, it was not going over well. I'm sure I could have stopped the situation, but it was neither my problem nor my concern.

As I continued my path through _Kirigakure Hall_, my eye caught glimpse of the pink haired victim. She was kneeling on the ground while someone's hand was holding her from behind by her neck. From my angle it seemed as though she was being asked a question and determining by the way her body stiffened she was thinking before she answered. She then lifted her head from her hostile situation and smiled.

Never have I seen her smiled. Even in her tragic state, she smiled. Suddenly, I felt something, something I couldn't think of what it was but it was certainly unknown to me, my mind, and my emotions. That was when I saw in a blurred motion a foot shot out and connected to her face. Instantly her body toppled to the ground. I could then feel my legs moving, I was running. When I stopped, I was outside.

The individuals that were causing the commotion were now gone. I then realize I was breathing very hard.

_Did I seriously push myself to run that fast?_

As I tried to catch my breath I couldn't take my eyes off her motionless body. I don't know how long I was standing in the same spot, but the sun was starting to set awaking my senses to need to head home soon.

Ten minutes had passed it seemed as I kneeled down in front of her. She had not moved for quite some time that I felt somewhat concerned. I slowly stuck my hand out, I didn't know what I was reaching for, and it was either her tresses or her shoulder. I could not tell, but I knew I was mesmerized by her unique locks.

Suddenly, a small cry came from her and she groaned mildly as she seems to come back to reality. She struggled to lift herself up and once she did, she looks at me with bewilderment. I had forgotten that my hand was still reaching for her and I snatched it back quickly. In that moment, I had only seen these types of eyes before a few times in my life so far. The first person I've seen with these eyes was my _otouto. Her eyes spoke Innocence. _

Then she did it again, she smiled. Pure and innocent. Something that was so contained, I just couldn't understand.

"I must have fallen asleep out here. Did you watch after me, _senpai_?" She spoke to me for the first time and her voice sounded so fragile. I did not respond, I didn't think it was necessary.

"Not much of a talker is you, _senpai_? Well, _arigatou gozaimasu, senpai_." She thanked me as she struggled her way to her feet and dusted her _seifuku_ off. As she did this I noticed some blood on her blouse and took in the small gash she had on her right cheek. She did not seem to mind the cut as she walked passed me. Something stirred within me knowing that it did not bother her.

"Why did you not fight back?" I asked. It was not my intent to sound so concerned so it came out a bit harsher that I wanted. I heard her stop in her tracks and when I turned to look at her, she just shrugged her shoulders. Even with her back faced to me I could tell she was emotionally conflicted by my question.

"Ah, senpai, you can speak. I was getting a little worried." She said. She stood in the spot for a few more seconds before she started to walk again.

"Every day for the past five weeks I've watched you being terrorized by the same _Ijimes_. You could easily take your evidence to the headmaster, yet you smile, why?" I asked, but she didn't speak.

"Senpai, even in these hardships I'm willing to endure this pain, because I know this is only temporary." She said as she turned slightly to me and smiled. Her smile was so genuine that it was so strange to me. She turned and continued on her way. She did not know it, but that smile hit me hard. She left me there feeling some type of way that I could not comprehend. Everything in my fiber of being wanted to know her. She was a true mystery, someone I wanted to figure out just as much as a nerd would want to finish a rubrics cube.

It seemed as fate was willing to give me a chance as I noticed a small brown material in the dirt. It was a wallet, a very old and inexpensive wallet. I leaned down and picked it up. Subconsciously, I opened it; the face of the girl that now captured my interest was in it.

"_Haruno…Sakura."_ I said with a little confusion, because as that name soaked into my mind something was coming into remembrance. As it all started to hit me my eyes widen from realization. Then I took off running back to the academy. I vastly moved through the halls until I came face to face with the awards hall also known as, _Hokage Hall_. I suddenly started to scan the wall and shelf for my class, bingo…I found her. Academic section: Current Top Ten Students of Konoha Academy; ranking in at number four, Haruno Sakura.

She was one of the top students. How was it that I've never seen her before? Sweat slowly trickled down the side of my temple as I started to look over the academic ceremony pictures. She was there, every single one, she was in them. A smile that was noticeable was found on her lips in each picture and with each pictures I was in as well.

"How…" I questioned myself. There had to be more to this than just simply missing someone every so often.

_XoxoxoxoxO_

It was Thursday, I found myself now scanning for her. My confusion was still set deep within my mind of how could someone so distinctly noticeable slip by like a ghost. As I was walking to my homeroom, that's when I notice her. She was walking with her head hung low as she guided herself through the masses. Then I saw with my own two eyes as a head reached out and pushed her forward. I didn't see whom it was that pushed her, but she stumbled forward and for the second time, I got a good look at her face. Her hair flared behind her as she fell to the ground. Though, within those few seconds I saw she had did her best to self-aid herself.

I started to push my way to her. I almost felt obligated to help her. When I got to the location of her fall, she was already gone.

_How?_

I questioned myself again.

Time went by quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I was making my way through the lunch tables picking off small things here and there. I usually did not eat the systems food due to my mother's stark rage of I denied any of her special bento boxes. Though, both of my parents were on business trade trips and would not be back until Sunday morning. So eating this slop called, "n_utrition value food" _they provided was all I had for the day. I walked up to the register and paid for my meal and went to sit at a table nearby. 

_Pink Hair_

Her hair flashed to me like a beacon. She was sitting alone far off in the corner. She looked at peace which settled me strangely, yet she looked stiff while eating. I sat at the nearest table near me and started to observe her. I didn't honestly feel any emotions for the girl, but she sparked my interest by slipping by me without a trace. It was curiosity. That's it. I'm curious about her and who she is. All I knew about her so far was that she was quite smart and certain groups in the academy did not like her so much. This was not enough to satisfy me.

I slowly started to eat my lunch and within fifteen minutes, a group of females were gathered around the table Haruno was sitting at. The exchange was quick seeing as they did not stay long talking to her. When they were gone she still was sitting in the same spot but she suddenly started to stuff her face with all the food she had and quickly exited the dining facility.

After lunch was over I never saw her again during intermission of classes.

As I walked through Kirigakure Halls, I leered out the window as if searching for her. Same place as before, she was on the baseball fields.

She was lying on the ground sprawled out like a starfish. It was It was very un-lady like since she was wearing the _fuku_ skirt, but that did not seem to bother her. Looking at her more clearly, she looked like a wreck that already happened. There were signs that she struggled this time, but she obviously lost to whoever she was in a tussle with.

_I wonder if it was the same individuals from earlier._

She had her eyes closed so it was hard to tell if she was conscious. Her hair was wild and displayed like a pink sun around her head. There was dirt smudges fresh on her face and her bandage that was covering her scar from this morning was ripped off. I couldn't help but to notice her knees were redden and bruised.

"If I wasn't sure, I would say you were in love with me, senpai." Haruno giggled as she looked up at me and smiled. Her eyes were red making her green eyes stand out.

"You were crying." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and reopened them. There it was again, that smile.

"Strong warriors cry, senpai." She said as she leaned up and propped herself up on her knees. I took that time to realize how heavily un-lady like she really was.

"Here." I said as I dropped her wallet on the ground next to her. She just looked down at her personal item and when she looked back up at me, I saw resentment in her eyes.

"Did you look through my personal things?" She said with an aggressive tone. It was quite surprising that she actually showed that side of herself to me this early. I didn't say anything to her; I didn't feel the need to. Time passed by, but she didn't say anything within those moments.

Suddenly, she stood up the best she could and dusted off her _fuku_ skirt. She had a hard time standing I could tell. In a quiet voice she thanked me politely and started to walk away. I did not know what it was, but I followed a few paces behind her.

The sun was setting and it's warmed hugged my little exposed skin. We walked for some time and it was a bit eerie, I didn't know where she was going. She seemed a bit hesitant of where she was going. She started to slow down and I finally noticed that she was walking with a small limp. We were crossing over into a residential area when she stopped and looked at me with startled eyes. I continued walking until I was right in front of her.

"Do not worry; I can help you walk home." I said to her. It was gravely out of my character to be this nice to anyone else besides my family. Her face hardens and she stumbled quickly away from me. We stood staring at each other for a little while before her expression turned sincere.

"Please…_senpai_…_domo_ _arigatou gozaimasu_. Please do not help me anymore. It is best that you do not get mixed into my life." She said as she bowed respectfully and took off running. I was about to stop her, but I did not realize we were near a railroad crossing. A train shot by causing a gust of wind to assault my senses.

I said nothing; I couldn't really tell how I felt about what just happened. It was all so sudden, but I knew I was not done with her. I wanted to really know this so called, "difficult life" she tried to press about. My curiosity was truly getting the best of me.

XoxoxoxO

**Writer's Notes:** OMG, so this was very difficult to write. I'm not use to Point of View (POV). I'm sorry I made any mistakes I do not have a BETA, but I do try to look over my work.

So tell me what you think. This will not be the typical Nerd falls for Jock thing. Nor Nerd turns into this OP beauty and takes over the school. It's more of a problem child finds something to reach for and dark and mysterious guy helps out. And if you did not catch the idea, Uchiha Itachi is the Bystander lol. I was going to make that evident but I chose not to.

The next following chapters will not be in POV unless needed. Third person from now on. Now there will be a few Naruto Characters that might be out of character but not by much. I will do my best to keep them in their original state. Haruno Sakura is a different story though. I want her to have a background story before changing to how she really is. Please just have patience with me and this style.

Grazie!

Please review! :D It will help me continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

The Humble Diaries of Haruno

By CoCoBunny

**Writer's Introduction:** "Hello Readers. I hope all is well. Thank you for tuning in again. So I was going to update this Sunday but more ideas came to mind. Forgive me if this chapter is short. Hopefully it won't be. Forgive me if this seems scattered for now, but it's how I honestly want it. Heehee! Thank you again. Ja'Ne" – CB

**Disclaimer:** I do not by any means own Naruto in any such way. Thank you for letting me fanfic.

**Summary:** Fate can be funny, whether you realize it or not. Sometimes laughing at your own misery can bring you happiness in the darkest of hours.

**Chapter Two:** Realization

It was a cloudy Friday morning, it was evident that rain showers were coming in. The air was crisp and the leaved form the great oak trees were falling to the ground. Fall was defiantly among the people of Konohagakue.

Several students made their way to school. Majority of the residential children attended Konoha Academy. Konoha Academy was a prestigious school that prepped teenagers for college and universities. The thing was, Konoha only accepted the best, whether it is through test scores or family names.

There are certain names that do not go unheard of due to their high status in the Japanese world or international as well. The Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Ackimine, Hyuuga, Uzumaki, and the famous Uchiha family names were some of the most intimidating names to cross Japan. These names alone can cause some of the most economically stable individuals to cringe with their bank accounts. Though, with these elite names come with great responsibly and not shaming the family name.

"Speak of the devil! It's the _Elites_!" Someone yelled as a band of students made their way to the entrance of Konoha Academy. There were ten individuals each more pretty than the last. Their names dripped off the lips of the student body that was congested in the academy's court yard.

"It's Class president, Nara!" A group of girls cooed.

Nara Shikamaru also known as '_Class President'_. Shikamaru was the son of Imperial General Nara. General Nara was known worldwide for his great strategic war plans and international champion of Shogi and Go. Hereditarily, he passed on his great genius traits to his only son, Shikamaru. Shikamaru was liked well for his great achievements of academic abilities for the academy. Many students claim he shall be the next honored hall member of Konoha Academy. Shikamaru is smart, but it comes with the price of laziness, Shikamaru hates going far and beyond what he wants to.

"Ino-chan! Please marry me!" screamed a group of fan boys.

Yamanaka Ino, a few words to describe her, beautiful, posh, and a hellion in velvet colored Prada pumps. The Yamanaka family was known for two reasons, Noble Peace Prize winning psychologists throughout the family and outstanding family own business of floral arranging, Ino was the example of popular, pampered, and pretty. Though, do not underestimate the blue eyed, blond bombshell she could get within your head with just a few seconds of your time.

"Kiba-kun!" Girlish screams erupted as the one named Kiba winked at a group of freshmen girls. He caused many girls to faint and had the ego of the moon.

Inuzuka Kiba was known for his nice body, aggressive behavior, good looks, playboy persona, and his last name. The Inuzuka family was known for their well-maintained family business of international pure breed puppies and over three hundred awards from dog shows from their prize family dog, Akamaru.

"Choji-kun, we brought you sweets this morning!" chimed three tall and beautiful senior girls as the swarm themselves around the one named Choji.

Akimichi Choji was from the Akimichi family was known for multiple million dollar endorsed Japanese restaurants and their medical breakthrough for, _"Military Food Pills."_ The Akimichi family may be well off, but by far the humblest in their gains and charitable giving.

"Oh my goodness looks how beautiful Neji-kun and Hinata-chan look today!" A female cried out. The ones named, Neji and Hinata were walking side by side as if they were a couple, but due to their similarities in looks you could tell they were related to each other. Neji and Hinata were cousins. Neji was neutral in expression and Hinata was following close beside him blushing out of embarrassment. They were the Hyuuga family's gold and silver.

The Hyuuga family was known for their traditional lives in the Japanese community as well their political involvement with Konoha. Highly respected no matter where they stepped and beautiful offspring were known to rise.

"Naruto-kun, we love you!" yelled a group of girls and guys. A wild headed blonde grinned and gave 'thumbs up' to the groups that yelled for him.

Uzumaki Naruto was known for his rash, knuckle headed behavior, pranks and sports abilities. It also helped that he was deviously handsome. The Uzumaki family was known for their political involvement with Konoha. Naruto's father was the Prime minister of Konoha.

"It's the handsome Uchihas!" screamed a mega group of girls. Three incredibility handsome, dark hair and dark eyed males walked closely behind the group that was being recognized before them. Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Sasuke were handsome and considered the sexiest guys at the academy. All three prodigies of some kind and respected before they were even born.

The Uchiha family was not just known to pop out grand looking children, but also for their political, governmental, and laws enforce involvement in the city. Let's just say, anything and everything that happened in Konohagaru, the Uchiha family knew about it instantly.

After all the prestigious families made their way into the school, everyone else trickled in make their way to their respected homerooms. Everyone parted their ways through the academy. Funny trivia about the academy, it's divided up in several sections that are named after, '_Superior Scholars'_ that graduated from the academy with full honors. Only a hand full of individuals has achieved such honors and their pictures hang throughout each hall that is dedicated to them.

The bell chimed through the regions of the school alerting students that it was time for class to begin. Many students that lingered started too rushed through the halls hoping not to get caught by the instructors.

XoxoxO

A small class of students were chatting about their weekend events that they were planning with each other. Girls were talking about usual thing such as boys, music and what new makeup products make their skin look flawless. Most guys were busy goofing off and teasing each other and harassing the female students.

The door slid open causing all the students to rush to their seats and pretend to actually take out their books or whatever random items they had in their desks. The person walked in revealing, Haruno Sakura. She froze as everyone stared at her not use to so many eyes on her. Everyone groaned once they realized it was not their instructor for the class. The students started to go back to what they were doing as Sakura just shut the door and walked to her desk.

As she sat down in her seat someone tossed a crumbled up paper ball at her head. Sakura looked up through the messy long bangs that fell in her eyes. She scanned the class and noted that she never realized that she shared the same homeroom with, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, and Naruto's half cousin Uzumaki Karin. Yamanaka was sitting and chatting with some of the girls that sat close to her. She looked like a princess talking to her servants, which was the only way Sakura could describe it. The Uzumakis were busy occupying their time with the young Uchiha boy whom seem not wanting to be bothered. That was until Sakura realized that she was staring too long in their direction because the female Uzumaki stopped her cooing towards the Uchiha and locked eyes with her.

"What are you staring at?" Karin yelled across the room. Karin Uzumaki was known for having a bigger mouth and crush on Sasuke than that of Yamanaka Ino. She gossiped her way into the popularity pit because she knew everything that happened in the school even before Ino. Karin was very pretty but her mouth gave her an ugly outlook.

Sakura was startled by Karin's outburst that she just froze in place. Karin didn't wait for Sakura to respond as she stalked her way up to Sakura and stared her down. All of the class members now had all eyes on them, some wanting to see a fight and most just wanted to see what would happen.

"I asked you a question, _Haruno_. Answer it!" Karin spat as she stared eye level with Sakura. Karin leaned forward as she straightens her glasses. Sakura just stood not wanting to cause a scene. Sakura knew Karin was not someone that she wanted on her already loaded case.

"Geez, why don't you just leave her alone, Karin? You're so annoying!" Someone said. Karin just followed where the voice came from revealing Ino. Karin just glared at Ino as she sucked her teeth. When Karin turned back to Sakura she just looked her up and down and kicked her desk causing it to tip over. As Karin walked away Sakura just signed and putted up her things and placed her desk where it originally was.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom slid open and in stepped their instructor, Hatake Kakashi. He was dress very sharp yet lazy but none the less he looked amazing.

"Alright now students, please take your seats." He said as he walked over to his desk and dropped his bag he was carrying. The students stated to take their seats and class began.

XoxoxO

Two hours passed after Kakashi started teaching and some students were paying attention, taking notes and while others were secretly on their phones texting or dosing off. He was discussing World History about South America and Europe areas of their text books. It was interesting to some students but not all. Though Kakashi was always late to work and may seem a bit lazy, he was very passionate about what he taught. So it was no surprise that Kakashi started to realize no one was honestly paying close attention to him.

"Since we all love Kakashi-sensei's lectures about world history we are going to have a pop quiz." Kakashi said dryly. The students groaned and sucked their teeth as they perked up.

"You all should know this, if you paid attention. Also it was in your homework. This will be verbal and when you answer you must support your answer." He said as the class showed their clear dislike of the situation.

"This should be east, 'The _encomienda _system of colonial Spanish America most closely resembled the European practice of what?" He questioned as the class grew quiet and the only sound that could be heard was Kakashi's foot as it tapped against the wooden floor. Five minutes passed and no one yet had answered his question. Kakashi sighed. He disliked when no one paid attention to his lectures.

"Uchiha-san, how about you take a wild guess?" He called on the young Uchiha causing the boy to snap out of his gazing out the window. Sasuke just looked at Kakashi and gritted his teeth.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes and just glared at Kakashi. Kakashi just laughed lightly, but he knew if he pressed the boy his paycheck could be on the line.

"Yamanaka-san, you're bright how about you try?" He said as he walked up to her desk. Ino was 'busy' filing her nails. She stopped to acknowledge his presence and pouted towards him.

"Sensei, if I knew the answer I would have raised my hand. Please ask someone else." She said as she went back to working on her nails. After asking multiple other students Kakashi finally couldn't take it anymore.

"For the love of Kami, does anyone know the answer?" Kakashi rasped out causing the students to feel bad for not paying attention. It was until he noticed a small hand rose at the back of the classroom. He almost didn't realized who it was as he questioned himself of the only pink haired child in the class. Haruno Sakura!

"Yes, Haruno-san, do you know think you know the answer?" Kakashi asked with a hint of hope. Sakura nodded and stood from her chair. She looked very nervous, but she tried to keep her composure.

"M-manorialism." Sakura said with fidgety hands. Kakashi's eyes widen and he motioned for her to continue.

"Um, the encomienda system, as established in the Spanish colonies in the Americas and in the Philippines, shared many important features with manorialism, the economic, political and legal system of medieval Europe that regulated relations between enserfed peasants and their feudal lords. The similarities between the two systems are not coincidental; in fact, the encomienda grew out of a number of practices that arose during the Christian reconquest of Spain - practices which, in turn, represented an attempt to establish a quasi-manorial system in the newly conquered areas of Spain." Sakura stated as she finished her support answer. Everyone had turned and gawked at her which caused her to blush out of embarrassment. Everyone stared to silently whispher wondering how she knew such an answer.

"Cheater!" Karin yelled as she glared at Sakura from her seat. The class slowly started to agree with Karin causing her to smirk deviously. Karin was happy she was getting the reaction from the other class members. Sakura just slowly started to descend to her seat with her head hung low. Sakura knew she didn't cheat, but she was too scared to get into a heated debate.

"Everyone please quiet down." Kakashi said as he tried to take control of the class once again. When he saw that no one was listening, Kakashi slammed his hand upon his desk and caused all the students to turn his way.

"If anyone has a problem with Haruno-san's answer to the question that none of you could answer, by all means come forward!" Kakashi was fuming. Usually he would allow situations like these to settle on their own, but today he was not going to deal with it.

Karin stood from her seat and gathered her things. Everyone stared at her quietly as she made her way to the front of the class. Kakashi sighed and just shook his head out of frustration.

"Uzumaki-san, please exit my class and go see the Head Master for disrespectfully disrupting class." He said as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a stack of forms that were all the same color. Karin looked at him like he was going mad. Was he really going to send her out? He finished what he wrote and held it out to her. Karin just rudely took the pink sheet of paper from him and stormed out the class and slammed the door.

"Now, as for the rest of you, I apologize for my outburst. Please turn your books to page 379 and we shall finish going over the review from last night's lectures." Kakashi said as he picked up a book offhis desk and turned to the chalkboard behind his and started writing.

XoxoxO

**Author Notes:** "Hello everyone! Sorry for the late entry for this week's chapter, but I've been really busy and I thought of more stuff to add to this chapter as well. So please forgive me! Please tell me what you think! Ja mata ne!


	3. Chapter 3

The Humble Diaries of Haruno

By CoCoBunny

**Writer's Introduction:** "Hello Readers. I hope all is well. Thank you for tuning in again. I decided to go ahead and throw this chapter together that way I can work harder on the next chapter. Chapter four may reveal a lot of interesting things, but I won't ruin anything! Thank you again. Ja'Ne" – CB

**Disclaimer:** I do not by any means own Naruto in any such way. Thank you for letting me fanfic.

**Summary:** Fate can be funny, whether you realize it or not. Sometimes laughing at your own misery can bring you happiness in the darkest of hours.

**Chapter Three:** Leave Me Alone

One hour passed and the class let out for transition. Many of the students from Kakashi's class rushed out as fast as possible. Yamanaka, Uzumaki, and the young Uchiha all walked out with each other as majority of their fellow colleagues followed behind them.

"I cannot believe all the shenanigans that happened this morning. It was so unlike Karin to get upset as much as she did today." Ino said to Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto was named the school's prankster and football star. Naruto was popular with everyone and he didn't mind having friendly relationships with even his teachers.

"Eh, I could care less about Karin. She got herself into that situation. All she had to do was shut her big mouth. She may be my cousin, but I will never claim her." Naruto said as he unclasped the buttons on his school uniform. He then looked at Sasuke and noticed he was in deep thought. Though no one really knew the young Uchiha well, Naruto knew him best since they have been childhood friends for as long as he could remember.

"Hey what are you thinking about, _teme_?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just looked indifferent and rolled his eyes. Sasuke wasn't big into sharing his thought but he only did it towards two individuals. Naruto being one of those individuals.

"Hn." Sasuke mustered as he slipped his hands into his slacks pockets. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders knowing that Sasuke would tell him at some point.

"You do know what was weird, that Haruno girl. I've never seen her before." Ino said as she made her way to her locker. As she unlocked it she noticed no one said anything and tilted her head back at Naruto. He was a light shade of red and oblivious to this she leaned over and placed her back hand upon his forehead.

"Are you okay Naruto? You look a bit red." She says as he grabs her wrist lightly and moves it from his face. Now almost completely red he just turns away from her and scuffs out a noise from his throat.

"She's always been in our class. She's just quiet." Naruto said as he placed his arms behind his head. Ino just stares at Naruto and the realization hits her. She just smiled and pulled two books out of her locker and locking it.

XoxoxO

"Haruno-san, could I please have a brief moment of your time." It was more of a statement than a request. Sakura was gathering her books and papers together, being the last person to leave Kakashi's classroom other than himself. He shut the entry and exit door before sitting down and addressing what he wanted to talk about. Sakura felt instantly uncomfortable.

"Haruno-san, is everything alright? I know with what happened a few hours ago had to be a bit surprising." Kakashi said with concerned laced in his voice. Sakura just stood without a word for a couple of seconds and relocated her eyes from him and smiled.

"I'm fine sensei. Please do not worry about me." Sakura said politely. Kakashi just stared at Sakura which caused her to flush lightly. She found him quite attractive but the whole idea was Taboo and honestly she hated being stared at.

"Well, if you are fine that makes me feel a bit more at ease. You better try and head on to class now, don't want you to be late, now do we." Kakashi said as Sakura started to make her way to the shoji door.

"_Sakura-san_…" Kakashi said hesitantly. Sakura stopped instantly hearing her first name; it was a shock to her. She turned to him and now he was standing by the end of his desk.

"If you need anything or need to speak about things that are bothering you…you can always stop by. I know with your special situ-" Kakashi was cut off by Sakura's immediate words.

"Thank you, but I must go now sensei!" Sakura said quickly with a bow and exited the classroom. Kakashi just sighed and ruffled his already messy spiked hair.

_What am I doing…_

XoxoxO

Sakura ran as fast as she could to her advance placement class which was calculus. She was just hoping she was not going to be late. She was still surprised at Kakashi-sensei's behavior. Sakura quickly made it to her locker and grabbed her needed textbook and booked it through the dedicated halls. She was almost there until she saw the boy that has been inquiring himself into her life. He was walking up the stairs before her. She only knew it was him because he briefly turned slight to move his long hair behind his head.

Sakura mentally sighed and tried to not think so much about him. She blushed honestly knowing that he was handsome to her but she knew he would never have a chance to meet him in proper atmosphere. When it was getting to the point to where it seemed as though she was following him she wondered if they had the same class together. It was the first time in five weeks that she actually made it to the lectures for calculus.

It wasn't until Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura made eye contact that they realized that they were indeed in the same class. Itachi turned as he was already at the door of the class room he seemed bewildered that she was even in his presence. Sakura just lowered her head as she walked up to him and was about to walk into the classroom until Itachi grabbed her hand lightly. Sakura squeaked at the sudden skin to skin contact and looked up at Itachi with wide eyes. Itachi paid no mind to their little space between them as he leaned slightly forward to her.

"Haruno-san…" Itachi said in almost a shocked voice. Sakura blushed madly and just shook her hand from his and walked quickly into the classroom leaving a stoic Uchiha by the door. Itachi just walked into the classroom and took a seat next to Sakura who was sitting near the back of the classroom. Sakura mentally freaked out and just slowly looked over at him. He was taking out his textbook and some paper.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Sakura said in a low voice. The instructor then walked in and began taking role. Itachi didn't look at her but he just silently answered back.

"This is my seat. You would know this if you came to class more."

Sakura looked at him shocked with his choice of words and just frowned and turned back to paying attention to the instructor. Suddenly Sakura heard her name and she announced that she was present. The instructor made a smart comment of how she finally showed up to class. The class erupted into laugher which in turn caused Sakura to slide into her chair hoping she would disappear.

"Have you always been in this class Haruno-san?" Itachi asked taking Sakura out of her sadden mood. She was mildly shock by his interest in little things that doesn't usually concern people.

"I have." Sakura said as she just slowly took out her textbook and writing supplies. Itachi truly did not know why he was so interested in her but he knew he wanted to know more.

"_Gomen_…I did not know. This is the first time I've seen you in this class." He said. Sakura just pouted to herself and continued to pay attention to the lecture that had already began. Sadly, their interaction with one another did not go unnoticed by some of the female students.

Class had gone by quickly causing Sakura to snap out of her math arithmetic mindset. She had noticed that some of the students had already left the classroom causing Sakura to glance at the clock. Three hours had already gone by causing Sakura to gasp at the time change. She packed her things together, but was stopped by Itachi.

"Haruno-san, could I request a moment of your time?" Itachi asked as he watched as nodded her head lightly. He waited for her to make her way out of the class room and followed closely behind her. Once they were out of the classroom he started to question her.

"Haruno-san, please do not think ill of me for asking, but how did you get accepted into this academy? Looking at you and your history, I am drawing blanks since there is nothing in the system about you." He asked as he leaned again the lockers looking at her. He could tell he made her vastly uncomfortable, which was not his intent but he did not let go of what he wanted to know.

"Senpai….I assure you, I belong to this academy." She said quietly. Itachi just titled his head slightly.

"I without a doubt believe you. Your abilities to answer even the hardest questions were acknowledged today in class. Seeing as you have not been in class for almost five weeks and coming in and dominating the Q&A portion of class makes me think-" He trailed off as he watched a group of female seniors come up behind Sakura and grabbed her long pink tresses.

"What is your problem? You are not Itachi-sama's equal; you have no right to talk to him!" A tall girl with long black hair yelled as she gripped Sakura's hair more. This caused Sakura to whimper out loud.

"G-gomen, Tsuchi-san I-" Sakura tried to apologize but she was cut off as she got pushed into the lockers.

"Learn your place Haruno you are-" The girl said but was cut off by a loud bang against the lockers. Tsuchi and her female group looked over from Sakura and saw Itachi with his hand indented into the lockers. All the girls froze their ruckus and stared nervously at Itachi.

"Leave Haruno-san alone. Now." Was all Itachi said before Tsuchi let go of Sakura's hair and stepped away from her. Tsuchi swore when she looked into Itachi's eyes she saw a flash of red glaze over his eyes. The bell chimed throughout the school alerting that lunch time had finally began. Everyone stood in almost frozen like time before the senior girls just ran off. Itachi ran a set of fingers through his bangs and looked over at Sakura. She was sitting next to the lockers holding her head.

"Haruno-san, are you alright?" Itachi spoke with sincerity in his voice. Sakura stared up at him with tears threating to spill from her innocent eyes, but she held them in and smiled.

"Senpai, please you do not have to always come to my aid. I do not want trouble to spring your way." Sakura said she tried harder to stifle her wanting tears. Itachi felt an enormous rush over his body. He knew she did not honestly want his help, but it was her continuous smile that shined brightly that made him want to protect her.

"Please forgive me, Haruno-san. It is not my intentions to pile on to your already stress filled life." He said as he leaned over holding out his hand to her. She stared at his hand for a quite some time before actually taking it. He helped her up and she quickly did her best to fix her messy hair.

"Haruno-san…I know this is sudden, but would you care to accompany me to lunch?" Itachi asked as he gazed at her subconsciously, Sakura looked at him as if he just grew an extra head, but she nodded. She did not want to rudely reject his offer after helping her like that. She never had anyone ask her to eat lunch with them before, but she felt a strange and foreign sensation flutter over her.

"Why are you being so nice to me, senpai?" Sakura asked as they walked through Senju Hall. There was a pregnant pause as she walked next to Itachi. She blushed thinking her question was out of place so she let it go.

You are strong, but you are also weak Haruno-san." Itachi said. She looked up at him with wide eyes. Her heart had stopped and she couldn't help but to allow a few tears to slip through. Itachi saw this and stopped and touched her shoulders.

"Haruno-san, is everything okay? I did not offend you did I?" Itachi said so concerned. She just wiped away her tears and shook her head. When she looked back up at him she had her signature smile in place.

"_Thank you, senpai."_

Author Notes: "Hiiiii! So I feel bad that I was behind on a chapter so I like no joke doddied this up as quickly as possible.I know it's short but I didn't want to put too much into one chapter. There are more things to come and I don't want it to get spoiled. The next chapter will be up next week. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you! And please review! Ja mata ne!

-CB


End file.
